1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same, which enable a viewer to smoothly view an image by changing the display state of a 3D image if the viewer is placed in a 3D-invisible area.
2. Background
As the functionality of an electronic device, such as TV, a personal computer, a laptop computer, or a mobile phone, is diversified, the electronic device has been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions, such as the photographing of images and video, the playback of music and video files, gaming, and the reception of broadcasting.
An electronic device may be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal depending on whether it is movable. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal depending on whether it is able to be directly carried on by a user.
In order to support and increase the functionality of the electronic device, improving structural and/or software parts of the electronic device may be taken into consideration.